Ryan Chavez
Ryan "Marcilious" Chavez(born on september 123, 1978) was a Singer, Songwriter, Pimp Daddy, radioactisotope taimer and respected clan leader and Father of the 1980's. He is now a cerial Rapist in his washuped band "the eightfold path". He has 57 children with 6 different women and one man. His oldest "son" is named layne. controversery over weather this is his actual son or just a clone of him self created in his mind during the mandalorian wars where he experimented with opium and gamma radiation. Ryan was a respected pimp and protected his "girls" from men with bad thoughts. His famous line......."MArcillious dont play no shit....marcilious never been about playin shit...you feel me." he would how he says get all up in their grill. Early childhood Chavez was born to a mediocure family in costa rice. His father gave him heroine at 6 years old and had high hopes of him becoming a christian Scientist as he is. But Ryan had different thoughts, he first saw billy maze on tv when he was 4 and was mezmorized and captivated by his voice. He wanted peice. He ran for Government to make America a primarily Peaceful society. he failed miserably because of the no 4 year old in government act of 1865. While Ryan yearned for peace he found a man named oobi goobi benoobi who was a monk at a local pagoda in costa rica. he influenced Ryan to become a monk. much to the unliking of his christian scientist parents. this was indicated in their hit song "MOnk within." when ryan was 8 he stumbled upon his dead sister in his bathroom. she was Found with a stake knife in her thigh and the winder was open. A mans black hat was left behind and it had on it a note which read........"singing in the shower....dancing in the rain....waiting for you to soke up in your disgrace". It was no coincidince this wasa hate crime against buddhist ryan in a christian scientist neighborhood. Ryan abandoned BUddhism for the two years of his smuggling carrer as a morman however when he met a local stockbroker going only by the mysterious name Onion. Smuggling Carrer For two years of his life chavez was a smuggler. He smuggle Meth and illegal mexicans from costa rica to all different parts of the world. He also traveled from one side of the planet to the other in these two years and expressed a growing excitement for detroit. He once said in an interview "the smell of blood Gunpowder and Fire reminds me of my days in costa rica". Ryan made a lot of money in these two years and became an expert muggler. He often snuck by the biggest corperations.(corperations are countries in an apocolyptic world.) One day he Stumbled upon a man named Jermaine Marcillious. This man was a tall African American business man trying to make a living in Detroit. He was also an owner of a prestigious Corporation called Black fugs. They were importers exporters(the enemy of smugglers) . where they do everything legally and by the book the smugglers were more rugid and played by their own rules. One time there was an employer looking for someone to export Natural resources for him. Jermaine was excited, this man was rich and willing to pay anything to have these recources reach japan. However Jermaines business was flawed. He just arranged everything and sent out the goods in ships not owned by his company. The employer was reluctant. No one quite knows what he had but it was important. That is when Chavez came in. He gave a better offer. He would actually smuggle the goods without anyone knowing they left the states. Marcillious was furious and began planning revenge. When Chavez returned to the states he would have something waiting for him. But Chavez encountered difficulties in Japan. There was a man named himishomi oeroshimi. He was a yakuza boss who threatened chavez. He was getting in deep with the yakuza. It turned out that what he had was stolen from the yakuza. However being the tenacious and dilligent smuggler Chavez was he did not give in. He would get his goods where they needed to go. He would not give to the yakuza. He followed the adress the employer gave him. It was a man named sasuke horoshimi. He was a yakuza underboss. The goods were for the yakuza and Chavez was now in deep. He though fact and decided to go under the name of Marcillious to eliminate any suspicians and chavez being tied to the yakuza. After all chavez had a huge amount of Japanese employers and if they knew that he was helping the yakuza he would loose business. When Chavez returned to the states he was indeed in a pickle. Marcillious waited outside his apartment was just a knife, a cigerette and a bottle of coca cola besides him. It was dark and rainy. The rain fell to the floor with every individual drop making a charp sound as it his the dull yet timid surface. The door knob was wet and rusty and had a lackluster finish. The sidewalk glistened while the street remained unusually still. Witnesses weren't present. Chavez approached the door, his face hidden behind a hood. The rain came down harder as if aware of this event. Marcillious stood. Chavez backed away noticing the spark of light reflected by a smooth surface held in the man's hands. Metal? Could it be a knife. Chavez conceded what was about to unfold. There was no escape the man approached him with a silent timid look on his face. His eyes were brasen, His mouth was rotted and infectious as he reached over to him Chavez realized that it was not the hand he noticed the knife in. Could it be? Could this man not be harmfull? The man smiled then shifted his wieght backwards as if he was gonna fall over from his wieght."Hello. How are you". Chavez was still. He was confused yet noble. He never experienced anything like this before. But he knew what to do. "I'm good. I've been away for...." before he could finish the sentence that man's eyes flaired up and he stabed chavez repeatedly in the stomach. He kept stabbing him and blood blended in with the puddles surrounding both of them. Chavez finally fell to the ground lying in a pool of his blood. HIs thoughts raced. He looked around. No witnesses. This was the worst time for no witnesses. Chavez knew there, he would no longer be a smuggler. New name and Passion Chavez awoke in a hospital three days after the stabbing. He was disorientated. He knew nothing. The doctor came in. "Your up. Thats good, you should rest you need it." Chavez looked around, an image stuck his mind. A man with a Knife. Marcillious. "You should regain memory within a few days" "How long was I out." " We dont know, but you should thank a man named Marcillious. If it wasn't for him You wouldnt be here""What happened to me. " You were stabbed." " Why cant i remember anything". " We found trauma in your brain as well. Whoever did this to you really didnt want you to remember." There was a moment of awkward silence after that. Until a nurse broke the silence with an unorthadox statement. " You have a visiter." A visiter? Chavez had no visiters ever. He was just a little Buddhist in a predominately Christian Community. Who would wanna visit chavez? A tall casually dressed attractive man walked in. He was African American. It was no doubt that Chavez has seen this man before but where. The man claimed to be his good friend. He told him his name was Marcillious. This slowly jogged his memory. He remembered working with a business partner named marcillious. Or perhaps he wasnt working, perhaps he was competing. Yes that was it. He was competing for something. They talked for a while. Marcillious told him he heard about the stabbing and he wanted to hang out with him and maybe watch some sports. Chavez was still confused but he agreed. Chavez got out of the hospital that saturday and when he got home to the door of his building he had yet another flashback. He remembered lying in his own blood until a man came to help him. He remembered the man as Marcillious. It was Marcillious. He was his friend. Chavez dreamed of his childhood that night. The dream that has haunted him since he moved out. The bad terms he met with his father. It all returned to him. The very next day Chavez went to Marcillious' apartment to watch a game. Detroit vs Greenbay. For that 2 hours they were truely and utterly friends. It was strange. They got along so well. However things changed when Chavez went to the bathroom. He found the knife used to stab him taped to the back of the toilet sit. It hit him. Like a boxing glove coming flying at Tyson's face, it hit him. Marcillious realized his foolish and idiotic mistake and rushed to the bathroom."You ok in there" he shouted. Chavez responded calmly. Chavez began to get angry. It overthrough him. His thoughts no longer mattered. His actians outweighed his thoughts. He opened the door with the knife now up his sleeve. He suggested that they go to the kitchen to get some snacks. Marcillious was cautious but still trustworthy. Chavez sliced the peppers. They made Quesadillas. Chavez recomended a plastic bag for him to put the seeds in. He now had what he saw as a lethal weapan. He asked for a soda from the refridgerater. Chavez grasped the bag tightly in his hands and approached the backside of Marcillious but as soon as he was about to strike he was overcome with rational thoughts, He put the bag down and took the soda. He went home. The next morning he recieved a call from Marcillious. He wanted him to come over imediately. His voice sounded agitated. When chavez arrived Marcillious was waiting out on the porch. He spoke. Look fuck face i know you have amnesia but you need to remember this shit right now. Chavez responded " I dont know what your talking about" " Think Dickwad! Im a business man. You set me up." " I dont know what your talking about" " you might think that these laws are a big joke but i dont. There real to me. I make a living. I dont need no little chinks who think there ghetto fucking up my business" "Oh so this is about racial disputes nigger. Last time I checked the blacks dont exactly rule the world." Silence broke out. There was fury in Marcilious' eyes. But it quickly calmed. "listen they are gonna be here in 15 minutes. I dont need them crapping up my business so you need to fix what you started". "Alright, Ill Fix it." Chavez grabbes him by the neck. "You dont think i know who you are nigger. Your dirt, scum. You''de be lucky to work with gentlemen like the yakuza." Chavez reached into his pocket and grabbed out the knife. Marcillious turned dark blue. Chavez released him from his grasp and Marcillious spoke his last words" you wouldnt be here if it werent for me" "and you would be here if it were'nt for me" Chavez slit his throat. The blood gushed out faster than light it seemed. Chavez put his body in the closet. He had an hour to prepare. To destroy every Piece of identification that would trace Marcillious' face back to his name. It proved to be a simple task, although Marcillious was big in Industry his face was not commonly recognizable. When the yakuza arrived Chavez acted as Marcillious. He also used his Power to link Black Fugs with the yakuza giving him a substantial amount of money. However Chavez was done with industry and smuggling and he began to act on his idea with peace through music. Now going by the name of Marcillious due to the investigation, Chavez moved to China to form a folk band where he would communicate Buddhist ideas through song and ultimately escape Detroit Police Jurisdiction.'' Life in China Chavez began a successful and respected life in China. He was a devoted Buddhist and wrote severel books promoting the faith. Chavez also took up severel forms of martial arts in order to get his mental state one with his physical state. He learned of chi and the importance of life and peace. He also expressed a lust for daism where he believed in peace in nature. He wrote severel respected books on this topic as well. He also enjoyed potery in his spair time. This was the standard and usual hobby for the people in Ryan's pagoda. And with such peace and harmony came an artistic and unorthidox style of music. Some would say that the music was soothing and other musical scholers critisized its lack of musical chords however it was very popular and rose to the high ranks in China. But Chavez did not write for glory, he wrote to balance his emotional, physical and mental state. Or perhaps to unite the yin and yang. Either way Chavez was all about internal stability. He preached against communism outside local Rice Stores. He gathered a group of people who lived for his cause. They were devoted. But this grew powerful and even dangerous. The government recognized this expanding cause as a threat to their current socialist society and communist ideaology. But Chavez's group now became a clan of idealists. A clan that was not afraid to take it to the streets. And it wasnt with penetribal bombs or lethal weapanry but with an arguement. An irrafutabal arguement that would show the government that a Buddhist life is no different than a Christian life or a Jewish life. That it is not just civil rights, but human rights. The right to live like a human. They often assembled large groups who chanted through the streets. The government was helpless against this compelling congregation. However they couldnt win. The clan became aware of a prophesy that stated that only he who finds the characteristics of the great husay, who invented Chinese folk music, can save China from communism. The people turned to Ryan as their leader. They needed a lead. A way to mirror the integrety and gracefulneed of the great husay. It was once stated that the husay harnessed artificial vocal chords inhuman to the normal vocal chord and able to hit frequencies not conceded by the human ear. The clan saw a special news report from Russia reporting severel deaths due to deadly radiation produced by severed vocal chords roaming the streets. Was this fate of simply an arbitrary coincidence. Either way this was their lead. Journey to Russia Ryan journeyed to Russia in search of this strange human slaying crusader. How could he have killed all these people? Chavez thought. When chavez got to Russia he went to a local shopowner named dung who was a devoted Macadonean Catholic. They spoke about vocal chords that are loose in the streets and Chavez assured him that he was a radioisotope tamer and would rid the cities of Russia from this angry beast. He was also told that the vocal chords were gamma emiters making the job much more complicated than he had originally forseen, but Chavez did not admit defeat. He was headstrong. He decided to gather information from local postal workers, when you control the mail you control information. He finally came across information that would lead him directly to where he had to be. It was noted that the vocal chords have been last spotted in the Schwartz Mountain fifttly miles east of siberia where he stayed. He journeyed to the great mountain with anguish and began to yearn. But he than stated that there could be no distractions and so he stoped yearning and kept moving. But it was not enough to pledge to himself with no decloration or formal statement. And so he gathered a party of 6 people that he found on the streets in order to clear his thoughts of any distraction. It became clear to Ryan that when he achieved this goal he would be the leader in china. He wanted that power more than anything but he knew his desire made him weaker. He needed to clear his thoughts from the future or the past. And this assembly of wise men was the way to do it. He individually spoke to the men. The first man was a tall glass eyed white man with a great jaw. It was clear to Ryan that this man was a narcisist to to the explicit actians of his arrival. He stepped out of his car gingerly as if it where a 30 trillion dollar vehical. As he approached Ryan the man looked him up and down and chuckled inadvertantly. But Ryan did not let this mans foolish ego destroy his dream. He spoke to the man about his problems. The man revealed that he was a theoretical Physicist with the dreams to one day crush america from the foolish Capitalist society. The man was to no help. He just spoke about how he wanted to create a bomb. The second man was wiser and also a physicist but a much more peaceful physicist, but as he apprached the meating room Ryan figued out he had no time after seeing a news broadcast of a science team setting up in the cave to capture this "monster". He thought to himself how he hated this. He wanted to harness this nature while they wanted to destroy it. He stopped yearning. There were no more distractions. He began to meditate under a tree for 3 days. After that time his mind and body where at one with nature. He received word that the team has entered the cave but they went in the grass and were attacked by a wild pokemon. Ryan knew there wasnt time and so he went to a pokecenter, stocked up on balls, hopped on his pigeot and used fly. He was on his way to a new chapter of his life. Category:Band Members Category:8! FOLD! PATH!